coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Phelan
Patrick James Phelan was a character in Coronation Street in 2013 and 2014. He was a builder who employed Owen Armstrong but stitched him up. He then made advances towards Anna Windass, Owen's girlfriend. In 2014, Phelan and his wife went to live in Dubai. In 2015, Owen and Anna split up and he left Weatherfield. Phelan returned in 2016 to cause more trouble for Anna and Gary. Biography Patrick James Phelan was born in about 1960 in Liverpool, probably of Irish heritage. He met and married Val in 1997. 2013–2014 Phelan went into business with Owen Armstrong. He refused to pay him for a job Owen did. In the end Owen and Gary Windass broke into his house and stoke his motorbike. Phelan paid up. Later on Phelan conned Owen into doing a job for him. In the end he started harrassing Anna Windass. Phelan was injured while on the job during a row with Gary Windass. He recovered but blackmailed Owen into signing a contract and carried on making life difficult for Owen, Anna and Gary. Phelan even said he would keep the money Owen invested with the building company or he would report Gary to the police for pushing him off scaffolding during the argument. Anna Windass said this was affecting Garys health. Phelan said he would release Owne from the contract if Anna slept with him. Anna said he made her sick to the pit of her stomach but as she saw how ill it was making Gary due to stress, she slept with Phelan. Phelan released Owen from the contract and him and Val emigrated to Dubai. 2016– A now divorced Pat returned in January 2016 and began working on the arches as part of a new business venture set up by Kevin Webster to expand his garage business. After Carla Connor attempted to stop Jamie Bowman from speeding off with her handbag after being held hostage by him at the Bistro, Pat stepped in front of the car to try and stop it, which forced Kevin to tackle him off the road. Anna then arrived to see if Kevin was alright (they are now dating) and Pat and her locked eyes. But Pat then attended to an injured Carla and phoned an ambulance. Phelan and Kevin became friends quickly and told Kevin he has learned his lesson from what went on before with Owen, without telling him about the situation with Anna. When Gary Windass saw Phelan chatting with Kevin, he lunged at him. Phelan pretended to be scared so did not fight back. Anna did not tell Kevin the whole truth about her and Phelan, how he made her sleep with him to release Owen from the building contract. Todd Grimshaw warned Jason not to trust Phelan. Phelan started making jibes at Anna again. Kevin began to wonder if Phelan was all she said he was after all. In February 2016 she took an axe to his van. Kevin walked in on Phelan threatening Anna. Kevin realised Phelan was a bad lot and their friendship soon turned to rivalry. Michael Rodwell and Phelan argued over the affections of Eileen Grimshaw, seeing as Phelan was friends with Jason, her son. Phelan remained friends with Jason and even offered Andy Carver some work. Phelan and Michael clashed and in March 2016, Michael had a heart attack in front of Phelan. Phelan stood and gloated until he heard Jason coming and then pretended that he had just found Michael. Michael was rushed to hospital. Phelan hoped he would die but Michael was OK. Phelan said he would take care of Eileen when she left Michael's hospital room. Memorable info Appearances: 2 October 2013–14 April 2014, 18 January 2016– Born: Unknown Full Name: Patrick James Phelan Parents: Siblings: Spouse: Valerie Phelan (??-2015) Children: None Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2013. Category:Characters last seen in 2016. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Builders Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:1997 Marriages Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent. Category:Villains.